This invention relates to hardware and, more particularly, to a door latch well suited for use on recreational vehicles, boats, screen doors, and other locations exposed to moisture.
Conventionally, a door latch has a latch bolt supported inside a housing to slide between an extended position and a retracted position. A spring biases the latch bolt into its extended position to engage a strike plate when the door is closed. The latch bolt slides to its retracted position to permit opening of the door when an actuating button is pushed or turned.
On recreational vehicles, boats, screen doors, and other locations exposed to moisture where security is not a requirement, a corrosion resistant door latch made principally from interlocking molded plastic parts provides an effective low cost approach.
A privacy latch is a desirable feature in a number of applications, particularly bathrooms and toilets. This feature in a door latch permits the door to be opened from only one side when a privacy button is depressed.